<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蛇盾冬】夜莺 by PandyMIEQIU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151247">【蛇盾冬】夜莺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU'>PandyMIEQIU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黎明伸出白皙的长手指<br/>抓紧并扼杀颤栗的夜，<br/>全然忽略我内心的欣悦，<br/>不顾夜莺可能会因此而死去。</p><p>——王尔德</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蛇盾冬】夜莺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>士兵在流血。<br/>
他拎着枪站得远远的，颧骨和下巴都在渗血，凝出一层红宝石般的血痂缀在脸上。作战服破了好几道大口，裂缝里一片黑红色缩在阴影里，金属臂上留着几个黑漆漆的子弹的擦印。<br/>
士兵拎着枪站得远远的，受了伤的身体努力端直，头发散乱成棉花，从缝隙里小心的觑他的脸色。</p><p>“过来。”<br/>
他招呼士兵，拍了拍身边的审讯桌，士兵犹豫地动作着，但在瞥见他紧皱的眉头时还是顺从的走了过来。<br/>
枪被留在了原地，枪口向下的倚着墙，士兵在他面前站端，灰绿色的眼睛不断眨动，他知道这是士兵在紧张的标志，还有两点是不停吞咽和偷偷攥紧拳头。<br/>
他的目光在士兵的喉结和身侧扫过，并没有捕捉到这两个动作。士兵还眼睛睁得大大的看着他，眼膜上抖动的水光将戾气折射开，彰显着他的无害。<br/>
他不说话，用眼神示意着，眼神在士兵身上、身旁的医药箱和桌面上滚动一圈，又回到士兵身上，并正对上那双不安的眼睛。<br/>
头顶的灯光亮惨惨的照着他们，自上而下为轮廓深重的五官投下一层阴影，鼻尖的影子刚好落在微翘的唇峰上，上唇的阴影又浅浅的印在两唇之间，像是在因为惊讶而小幅度的张开。<br/>
他们互相惊讶了一会儿，直到士兵终于开始脱衣服，脱他线头乱冒的马甲，脱一摸手就会染上一层潮湿淡红的上衣。然后赤着身坐到审讯桌上，挨着他旁边。<br/>
审讯桌有点高，士兵的脚底擦着地板晃动，又马上规矩的止住。<br/>
他安抚的拍了拍士兵没有受伤的那侧肩膀，打开医药箱，取出棉花，酒精和针线。<br/>
伤口周围被擦干净，露出血糊底下苍白的皮肤，湿润的一大片，中间横着的一大道血口像一张索吻的红唇。他俯下身亲吻它们，舌尖缓慢的舔舐粗糙的血痂和翻出的嫩肉。士兵颤抖了一下，棕色的发尾落进颈窝里，仰起头浅浅的呻吟。</p><p>这就是士兵站的远远的原因，他下意识抵触这些不知何意的肢体接触。受了伤他明白，因为战斗能力还不够强；受了伤就该治疗，他也明白，这有效率最高的医师。<br/>
但受了伤让长官包扎，这规矩从来没有过，好吧，那现在有了，可包扎时的重点不应该是伤口吗？确实确实，他是在——可医生不会……不会用嘴唇和舌尖摩挲它们。<br/>
士兵不安的挣动了一下，被身后的大手掐着腰窝按住，战术手套粗糙的表面摩擦在皮肤上泛起鹅卵石样的疼痛。他艰难的回过头，灰绿色的眼睛宛如森林深处的一汪泉眼。<br/>
“Sir……"</p><p>呼吸漏了几段，呼出无数炸裂的气泡，是肺沉进了大海里。士兵的嘴唇尝起来柔软湿润，渍着咸涩的海盐气息。药箱打翻在地，药罐和器械哗啦散了桌底一地。没有人去管。士兵被摁着脖子压在桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激的乳尖周围起了一层细细的颗粒。他拨开士兵被汗水黏在后颈的发丝，咬着那一小块湿腻的皮肤将自己送进去，舌尖炸开一颗苦咸的炸弹。<br/>
士兵剧烈的抖动了一下，灰绿的眼睛里顿时生出无辜的水汽。唇瓣紧紧咬着，牙齿陷进先前接吻时留下的印记里，印痕重叠，烙进深里。<br/>
皮肤相撞犹如暴雨砸落，他衔着那一小块皮肤不放，口齿里喘出的热气都凝成了水雾，蒙在齿间泛红的皮肤上。士兵急急的喘息，脸被挤压在戴着战术手套的手掌和桌面之间，头发散乱的挡着视线，露出一只发烫的耳尖，如密林间惊现的红鸽喙。<br/>
他去啄那一点耳廓，温度滚烫得令他叹息，轻飘飘的气流滑进耳道，带起一阵颤栗。他吻他的耳廓，耳垂，耳窝，唇舌堵住声音的通道，却不说一字。只是狠命的撞击。<br/>
士兵发出哀哀的低唤，被压住的手臂动弹不得，只得翻转手腕，去扯长官作战服上的绑带。来不及吞咽的津液打湿了面颊，在颧骨下方形成一小块白色的光斑。他哆嗦着不断的喊着“Sir”，一声接着一声，像碎了一地的玻璃残渣。</p><p>Sir，Sir，他只会喊Sir，从第一次见面时就已经决定。<br/>
Sir，Sir，如若我能得到你的姓名，我一定不歇的呼喊至天明。</p><p>一切的回应只有更粗鲁的撞击，他的长官从不唤他。耳畔震荡的喘息就像黄昏时分的远钟，挟着遥远而不真切的幻想，震得他头晕眼花，昏昏欲睡。</p><p> </p><p>这些人叫他“队长”。<br/>
不是什么什么队长，没有名也没有姓，只一个光秃秃的单词“Captain”。倒像是刻意删减过。<br/>
但也不是所有人都这么称呼他，那个棕色卷发的士兵，他唯一的从属，会睁着圆圆的绿眼睛称他“长官”。<br/>
长官，听起来倒也与队长没有太大差别。</p><p>这个士兵好像也有一个称呼，是叫，是叫冬兵来着，对吧？</p><p>这的日子挺忙的，要训练，要测试，要战斗，出任务。他总是一睁眼就开始忙着干活，一直忙到眼睛睁不开，打个盹儿，睡醒后又继续。<br/>
但闲暇的时候倒也不是没有，他懂得如何无伤大雅的放松自己。</p><p>战斗之前的准备时间是个空白期，上面只会告诉你多久出发，不会说出发之前你该做什么。<br/>
临近黄昏时他接了夜间任务的资料。一切还早，他背着必要的盾，头盔拎在手里，慢悠悠的晃到了门口的台阶。<br/>
背对着他有一个棕色卷发的脑袋，冬兵坐在台阶最上面两级，肩头延出一截亮程的枪管，手臂缓慢的动作。<br/>
在擦枪吗？<br/>
他凑上去，越过冬兵的肩头，看见金属臂捏着一块脏兮兮的白纱——大概是医用纱布，仔仔细细的擦着枪身。<br/>
这倒是稀奇。这的武器都是统一回收发放的，组织负责清理和维修，几乎没有人有自己固定的武器。也没有人会在意今天保自己命的这把枪，昨天是不是塞进过同事的屁眼里。<br/>
每个人都急着活命享乐，怎么会有人这么安静的坐下来擦一把枪。</p><p>将落未落的日光投过来，打下一地金色的水纹，擦枪人的背影笔直挺立，不卑不亢，肩头的枪口闪着亮眼的光。<br/>
突然很想把这幅场景画下来。</p><p>他走路没有声音，但冬兵还是察觉到了突然靠近的热量。熟悉的皮革和振金的汗锈气息没有让他反手给身后人一记肘击。冬兵维持着抱枪的姿势，缓慢的抬起头。<br/>
一双灰绿色的眼睛撞进视线里，陡削的眉骨擦过他的下唇，带起小虫爬过般酥麻的痒意。喉咙猛地发紧，大概是凑得太近而产生了幻觉，他眉眼一垂，情不自禁地扶住了冬兵的脑袋，切齿就咬上那段眉骨，舌尖轻轻擦弄眉毛，以婴孩吮吸母乳的模样吮着那一小截肌肤。<br/>
“Sir……？”<br/>
冬兵颤动的睫毛轻扫着他的下巴，逐渐急促的呼吸顺着衣领全部灌进胸口里，渗透战术服的每个缝隙，唤醒沉睡的毛孔。<br/>
冬兵好像哽咽了一声。</p><p>他最后在已经湿漉漉的眉毛印下一个吻，唇瓣亲昵的擦着这些细小顺贴的毛发，大猫那样替对方梳理皮毛。然后放开被弄乱了一边头发的脑袋，若无其事的挨着冬兵坐下。<br/>
冬兵还宝贝似的抱着那把枪，枪管乖顺的依偎在肩头。捏着纱布的金属臂收紧，看向他的眸子里满是委屈和疑惑的水汽。<br/>
一股奇怪的情绪袭击了他，心尖发疼又泛酸，好像这个会坐下来安静擦枪的人不该用这样的眼神看着他。他甚至想为刚才自己的行为道歉，但最终只是顺了顺冬兵的头发，默默的别开头。<br/>
背上的盾被取下，他向冬兵伸手：<br/>
“分我一半？”<br/>
“呲啦”，一截脏兮兮的纱布被塞进他的手里。<br/>
一股子铁销味，他没说，垂下眼安静的擦起膝上的盾牌来。</p><p>日头逐渐倾斜，落下金红色的碎片。他的大腿紧紧贴着冬兵的大腿，热量隔着布料互相渗透，连擦拭的频率也逐渐一致。<br/>
沉默，他从没有料到沉默的感觉会是这样好。胸腔里被柔软的暖光填满，这一刻的平静熟悉得难以置信。似乎在他的第一个梦之前，Rogers就已经是这片落日中的一部分了。</p><p> </p><p>“要试试吗？”<br/>
Rogers把匕首抛给冬兵，金属手敏捷的抓住了刀刃，翻转一下，刀柄被稳稳握在了手中。<br/>
冬兵点头。<br/>
Rogers向后退了一步。冬兵闭上眼做了一个深呼吸，再睁眼时，眸子里的水光尽数消失了，成了一小块灰绿剔透的冰。</p><p>冬兵出手很快，刺向Rogers的刀尖被格开的同时左手又成拳状击向他的腹部。Rogers躲闪不及，接着格开时的反作用力猛地抬起膝盖撞向冬兵。后者拳头侧开以金属臂迎下了这一击。四倍强化的骨骼与合金剧烈碰撞，Rogers皱着眉朝冬兵挥出拳头另一只手去夺匕首。冬兵轻巧的向后一闪并以刀尖相迎，却不料夺刀的手中途转了道袭击他的脖颈。冬兵迅速侧身躲过但刚好顺了Rogers的意，后者用力回拉了他一把满意的看着他因为惯性朝前踉跄了几步。<br/>
冬兵站稳，回头看见Rogers在笑，北冰洋般的眼睛聚成一个小海湾。</p><p>“再来。”</p><p>冬兵一只腿向后撤手臂横在胸前作保护状，Rogers一挑眉脚下瞬移主动进攻。冬兵侧闪暗中握紧匕首再次刺向对方，Rogers虚虚一晃侧过身子，攥住冬兵的手腕再次顺势往后一扯。这次冬兵在踉跄之前伸出腿绊向Rogers的腿间，Rogers手上发力猛掐手里的手腕，冬兵闷哼一声，两个高大男人侧躺着摔在地上，匕首跌出几米远。<br/>
两个人还死死缠着，冬兵绞住Rogers的大腿，Rogers拧着冬兵的胳膊。没有人再去抢那柄毫无意义的匕首。他们瞪着眼在地上翻滚，接连压在对方身上又被对方压住，来来回回，不歇不休。<br/>
荒唐的事情。到后来这已经成了单纯的玩耍了，本就是训练，没有人准备真的置对方于死地。他们缠斗了一圈又一圈，如两只拥抱着从山坡上翻滚下来的小熊。<br/>
最后，当冬兵终于一边喘息一边扼住Rogers的脖时，男人没有再反抗了。他的额头和鼻尖全是细密的汗珠，被灯光打作亮晶晶的一层，脸颊愉悦的扑红。他喘着气，抬了抬金属之下的脆弱脖颈，双手摊向身体两侧。</p><p>“你赢了。”嘴角上扬着。</p><p>冬兵掐着他静止了两秒，似乎没听懂他在说什么，好一会儿，才迟疑的点头，站了起来。<br/>
Rogers还躺在地上，没有起来的意思。冬兵捡起匕首插在大腿的绑带上，回过头，灰绿眸子里的水汽还冷封着。<br/>
“起不来了，拉我一把。”他无理的要求。<br/>
冬兵听从了命令，走上去，去握Rogers伸过来的手，但并没有得到回握。他拽他，没拽动。<br/>
冬兵奇怪的松开了手。<br/>
Rogers静静的注视着他，不说话，只是伸着手。<br/>
冬兵看着他，那片雾沉沉的海面，犹豫了一瞬——好的士兵从不犹豫——递上了自己的右手。<br/>
手掌一下被另一只手掌握住，掌心滚烫湿腻，如一团跳动在雾气里的火。冬兵刚一碰到就被灼伤了，手颤抖了一下，想往回抽。<br/>
但他没有成功，手被死死攥住了，印在手背上的指头就像烧红的烙铁，烫得灰绿色的冰融化成了液体，水滴，水流，一点一点灌满尘封的井。<br/>
他疼了，他想放手，他想请求原谅，可金色头发的人只紧紧握着他，像握住一只脆弱的白鸽，冰蓝色的枪口悠悠的瞄准。</p><p>“S……”</p><p>冬兵想请求，可舌尖刚抵住上颚又被卡住了，弱生生的落下一个“S”飘在男人的胸膛，可笑的打着旋儿。<br/>
不对，这不对。<br/>
这不对，不该是“S”，不该，不该是那个S开头的单词，从一开始就不该是。他不是这么称呼他的，他不该这么称呼他的……<br/>
可除了这个他还有什么，他的长——这个金发蓝眼睛的男人，他有他的……<br/>
蒙灰的齿轮缓缓转动，浮起一层呛人的灰尘，落进眼睛和其他零件的缝隙里。<br/>
是的，是，他没记错，是S——<br/>
S，S什么，S之后是什么？</p><p>视线颠倒，眩晕感，头和背部都贴着冰冷的硬物——是地面。Rogers站着，还握着他的手，有血肉的那只。<br/>
Barnes怔怔的瞪着眼，他好像有些看不清了，手里的热源是大雾中唯一的火种。他用力握紧它，听到水分蒸发的滋滋声。</p><p>他得到……过吗？</p><p>“还好吗？”Rogers把他从地上拉起来，顺势将人揽进怀里，手一下一下的抚着颤抖的背脊，自然无比。<br/>
下巴垫在宽厚的肩膀，蹭着粗糙的布料轻轻的摩擦。温度，粗糙，背部抚摸的力度，心跳声，他感受到了一点真实，双臂拥着收紧，脸埋进温暖的颈窝。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>他们惯接黄昏时分的任务。<br/>
金属臂把人抛过来时盾就用锋利的边缘划开了动脉，滚烫的血液喷了Rogers一脸，湿嗒嗒的顺着脸颊和鼻尖乱滴，像两只掉进泥水里的毛绒熊。<br/>
Rogers嫌恶的抹了一把脸，摘下头盔丢开，看着对面的人说:<br/>
“下次别这么干了。”<br/>
Barnes还在和人搏斗，动作快得看不清，等把匕首从对方脖子里抽出时才转过头来，被护目镜和面罩挡住的脸显得无辜至极。<br/>
“好。”面罩下传来闷闷的一声，不大，但足以听清。<br/>
Rogers皱了皱眉，也不顾周围还散乱着多少杂兵，朝着Barnes直直的走了过去，战地靴踩过血泊，血花像苍耳子样的黏在裤脚上，他一把摘下了Barnes的护目镜和面罩。<br/>
失去掩护的人愣了一下，被他身后的斜阳刺得眯了眯眼，看向他的眼睛水光浮动，聚起灰绿的疑惑与迷茫。<br/>
公平了。他想，一边压下Barnes的肩膀，用盾挡住突袭的子弹。</p><p> </p><p>这感觉，好熟悉。<br/>
Barnes占得了一处高地，没了护目镜的遮挡使瞄准变得更加轻松，他微微移动着准星，紧跟着高倍镜里的敌人。<br/>
太熟悉了。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
拉枪栓，再次瞄准。<br/>
那些废墟。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
拉枪栓，瞄准。<br/>
深蓝色的背影。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
拉枪栓。<br/>
红白条纹。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
瞄准。<br/>
白色星星。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
从翅膀旁滑开的双指。<br/>
“砰”<br/>
是……什么意思？</p><p> </p><p>日头昏昏沉沉的落着。Rogers绕开楼道上头破血流的尸体，顺着回旋的楼梯层层上爬，终于顶层的房间里看见正在收枪的Barnes。<br/>
房间很烂，中间倒着椅子和沙发垫，本该有灯的地方只剩下一个裸露的黑洞，玻璃窗很早以前就碎了，留着点玻璃瞎子嵌在窗户框上，墙纸稀稀拉拉的坠着。墙上都是弹孔，地上还躺着一具头朝地的尸体，窗户的影子盖在上面，是偷袭狙击手又没有成功的。<br/>
Rogers放重了脚步，故意弄出声响。<br/>
听见声音Barnes就停了，抬头看见是他，又埋下头去收拾自己的枪和匕首们。<br/>
Rogers也不说话。<br/>
Barnes把匕首挨个插回绑带，又把已经没有子弹的蝎式安回背部，再抬头看了看站在门口不动的人——没有离开的意思，于是不知道从哪抽出一张纱布，原地擦起了枪。<br/>
他就那样背靠着窗户擦一柄从来都不属于他的枪，发尾轻柔的垂下，身后是漫天辉煌的金红夕阳，斜阳刺过来，削出他的一身金色轮廓。<br/>
Rogers背着盾在原地站了一会儿，迎着对面窗户的暖光，身体放松的倚在门框上，浑身的骨头都在下坠。他看着专心擦枪的人，无意识的牵动起嘴角，是那种生理性的动物在极度放松时会产生的动作。<br/>
这感觉，太熟悉了。熟悉得好像一闭眼就能睡着，躺在白桦木的小船里顺流而漂。Rogers走过去，挨着擦枪的人靠墙坐下。<br/>
Barnes捏着纱布的手停了停，只一瞬的动作就被Rogers察觉到。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
Barnes抬头看向他，动作慢得像是在确认他是不是真的，然后，棕发男人迟疑的用右手抵住额角，双指并拢，在空中滑开一条小弧线。<br/>
“这是什么意思？”他疑惑地问。<br/>
Rogers停顿了一会儿，似乎是在认真思考，目光闪烁了几番，最后拉下了他还停在空中的手。<br/>
“我想我也不知道。”<br/>
Barnes手被他牵着，偏着头看他，眼睛固执的盯着他，好像不相信似的。<br/>
“不知道？”他更疑惑了，眉头微微皱起。<br/>
“不知道。”Rogers捏了捏他暖和干燥的掌心，十指扣紧，指缝相嵌。<br/>
“可我看见你……”Barnes犹疑的说，任由他牵着，没有挣开手。<br/>
“什么？”Rogers转过身注视他。<br/>
Barnes摇了摇头。发尾随着摇晃轻轻荡漾。<br/>
Rogers看着他，注视，可能几秒，也可能几分钟，然后抬起另一只手轻轻拨开了他夹在衣领里的头发。<br/>
“他们该给你修剪头发了。”<br/>
Barnes没说话。Rogers收回手，抵着盾牌靠在墙上，屈着的双腿向前伸直，放松的成一个大字状。他握紧了Barnes的手，慢慢的开口:</p><p>“我的脑子……似乎总不太清醒。”</p><p>Barnes抬眼看他。夕阳的余晖落在他碎金般的发顶，如油画里的一场暖梦。</p><p>“它，很乱。总是疼。缺了很多东西。”<br/>
“可你看起来很正常。”Barnes认真的说。<br/>
“你看起来也很正常。”Rogers认真的说。</p><p>空气安静了一瞬，两个人皆是无言。</p><p>“可我看见你了”Barnes闷闷的说，夹着怀里的枪，膝盖收到胸口，这是一个自我保护的动作，“你对我做了那个动作。”<br/>
“这个？”Rogers双指并拢从额角划开。<br/>
点头。<br/>
Rogers张了张口，又合上，他想了很久，久到影地板上的影子已经拉得很长很长时，才轻轻说:</p><p>“可我不记得了。”<br/>
“对不起，Bucky，我不记得了。”</p><p>他牵起握着的手，在指节印上诚挚又愧疚的吻。<br/>
“对不起。”他说。<br/>
Barnes突然剧烈的颤抖起来，胸腔里发出粗重的喘息声，被亲吻的指尖烫伤了似的发颤。<br/>
“你叫我什么？”他大睁着眼睛，眼眶红得吓人。<br/>
Rogers也犹疑了一下，他困惑又认真的注视着提问的人，似乎在思考为什么自己会脱口而出那个单词。<br/>
“Bucky？”他歪了歪头，伸手擦掉他脸上的泪。<br/>
眼泪如决堤般从眼眶里疯狂涌出，像在报复从前无数个被机械般冰冷对待的日夜。Bucky死死咬着自己的嘴唇，下巴难看的皱起，哭得颤抖得更厉害。他松开一直被握住的手，将自己蜷成小小的一团。<br/>
金发的男人却凑上来抱他，拨开他散下的头发，捧起他的脸吻他，吻他光洁的额头、颤动的睫毛、湿漉漉的鼻尖和有一道淡淡凹痕的下巴，不带任何一点的情欲，只是单纯的亲吻他。<br/>
“别哭，Bucky，别哭。”<br/>
可他还是哭，还是流泪，再多的吻也救不了他。太真挚了。细细的亲吻穿过皮肤渗下，每一个都烙在他的心尖，烫得他浑身颤抖，躲闪不及。<br/>
“S……”<br/>
他弱生生的发出一个音节，闭上眼躲开那些亲吻。这个枯败的灵魂摇摇欲坠，可唯独那双臂膀还紧搂着他，支撑起他，让他想要尖叫，想要呐喊——</p><p>“Steve。”</p><p>眼泪完全失控了，Bucky紧紧搂住Steve的脖子，小心翼翼的去含那给他快乐和痛苦的唇，哽着声音带着哭腔一声声的喊:<br/>
“Steve”<br/>
“Steve”<br/>
“Steve”<br/>
Steve以更加收紧的拥抱回应他，胸腔也激动的颤抖起来。亲吻开始变得失控，他们急切的吮着咬着彼此的唇瓣，交换口中炽热的空气。他想他也哭了，眼泪滑进了湿滑的唇间，他们都尝到湿润的咸涩。<br/>
“别哭，别哭。”<br/>
他们都硬了，隔着布料互相顶着对方，可他们却还只是拥抱和亲吻，似乎此时拥抱和亲吻比一切都重要。</p><p>日头卡在对面大楼的缝隙，箭矢般的光亮当头迎来。他们披着一身光亮接吻，在远离尘嚣的高楼，在破败废弃的房间，一切都被染成烈阳般赤诚的金红色，将阴影抛在冰凉的地面。</p><p>上帝。</p><p> </p><p>23:00<br/>
今天任务完成的很快，Bucky收了枪下楼，正好看见Steve 骑着哈雷，在楼下的一片雪地里等他。<br/>
他们这次的任务需要乔装，都没有穿战斗服，只一身卫衣棒球衫，为了远距离确认身份还是统一的款式颜色，看起来就像街上并排而行的男女的打扮。<br/>
“上车。”Steve 拍了拍后座。<br/>
Bucky没问为什么——他们应该在原地等着，组织会派人来应接他们——长腿一跨，坐上车，自然的揽过Steve 的腰。他知道Steve 喜欢这样，他每次这么做他都会笑。<br/>
果然低低的嗡鸣从背部传递到他的胸口，Bucky听见一声模糊的“走了”，安心的闭上了眼小憩。<br/>
风灌耳，他睡得很轻，只觉得冷，迷迷糊糊紧搂着身前的一大团热源，一个劲儿往上蹭，像只傻兮兮的树袋熊。也没掉下车去。<br/>
周围的声音逐渐消失，而后又嘈杂起来，喇叭声，音乐声，说笑声，歌声……Bucky朦朦胧胧睁开眼，看见林立的高楼与彩灯。<br/>
“再睡一会儿吧，到了喊你。”也不知是怎么察觉到他醒了，沉闷的声音又从背部传进耳朵里，他蹭着暖和的背脊点了点头，又将脸埋了回去。</p><p>到了时他是真睡着了，手还死死扣着Steve 的腰，脸埋进羽绒的兜帽里，被叫醒时嘴角不高兴的下撇，困，冷。<br/>
“该下车了。”Steve 由着他抱着，指尖一下一下挠着他的手背，逗一只小猫似的。<br/>
他迷迷蒙蒙还有些发愣，身体已经快一步下了车，麻利的戴起自己的兜帽，拉链一直拉到鼻子，冷缩缩的把手揣进兜里。<br/>
Steve 把车停好，回头看见他冷得只露出一双半眯半醒的眼睛的样子，又忍不住笑，温暖的掌心伸进帽子里摸他的脸，有点好奇的问:<br/>
“很冷吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”他闷闷的哼了一声。<br/>
“你不该睡觉的。”Steve 认真地说，好像让Bucky多睡一会儿的人不是他一样。<br/>
“我不会感冒。”Bucky抬起眼无辜的看他。<br/>
“可你会冷。”Steve 平静的反驳。<br/>
这他倒是不能否认了，怏怏的把脸埋进领子里，头发丝挤在帽子的缝隙里乱翘。Steve 学着他的样子也把兜帽一直拉到眼睛下面，末了去捞Bucky缩衣袖和兜里的手，和着自己的手一起揣进自己的兜里。<br/>
“现在我们一样了。”</p><p>他们在街上慢慢的走着，到处都是红色，绿色和白色的彩灯，组成驯鹿雪橇松树的样子。Bucky好奇的四处打量，街上人很少，他们甚至可以走在马路中央。<br/>
“怎么了？”在感觉兜里的手握紧了一下时，Steve 侧过头看向Bucky。<br/>
“他是谁？”Bucky问，缩在袖子里的手指着广场上一个巨型的充气圣诞老人，过于浓厚的节日氛围使一切都变得有些梦幻。<br/>
Steve 看了看，回答:“一位老人？”<br/>
“一位老人。”Bucky重复，并没有指出他的回答毫无意义，他又问:“那为什么把他做的这么大？”<br/>
“可能，他是一位好心的老人吧。”Steve 一本正经的说，捏了捏Bucky逐渐暖和起来的手心，“人们喜欢他，就把他做得很大，让好心人都可以看见他。”<br/>
“那我也是好心人了。”Bucky说，他的瞳孔里映着一个小小的圣诞老人。<br/>
“对，我们都是。”Steve 牵着他，继续往前走。</p><p>不知道又走了多久，街上逐渐没了人，Bucky又犯困起来。他很少这么容易犯困的，他总是被要求保持高度清醒和警惕，但和Steve 在一起的时候，他很容易就会睡着。太安心了。他的脸颊暖烘烘的依着Steve 的肩膀，眼睛眯着，碍碍绊绊的走。<br/>
会去哪呢？不知道。也不用问。<br/>
雪花不知何时落下来了，在空中轻盈地跳着华尔兹，零零星星的缀在睫毛上，如小小的雾凇。Bucky拉下一点拉链，扬起头，用舌尖去接那些洁白的糖霜。<br/>
Steve 笑着看他，也拉下拉链，仰头看漫天的雪纷纷扬扬的落。</p><p>知道吗？世界是永恒的运动着的，没有任何事物是永远不变的。这些雪花的前世是水，各种各样的水，许许多多的水——布鲁克林清澈的泳池水，冲刷战场遍地血迹的雨水，山峰顶端融化的雪水，飞机撞破冰层下刺骨的海水，声嘶力竭惨叫时腮边的泪水，相欢时打湿双鬓的泪水，第一次彼此呼唤时赤诚的泪水。它们存在，渗透，蒸发，又在云层相聚，冻结成碎片重新落下。<br/>
我们在雪里，在记忆的影子里。我们忘记的一切，水都替我们记着。</p><p>所以不要怕亲爱的，我们没有失去记忆，·我们本就与世界同为一体。</p><p>雪越来越大了，诉不完的秘密似的。Steve 拍了拍兜里Bucky的手，轻轻说：“到了。”<br/>
Bucky抬起眼，看见一片繁密的深绿枝叶欢愉的伸展翘立着，视线慢慢上抬，越过无数色彩斑斓的驯鹿，雪橇和铃铛，顶端落下一颗闪闪发亮的金色星星。<br/>
是星星。<br/>
Bucky愣愣的望着。Steve 珍惜的去吻他露出来的一小片光洁的额头，灰绿色的眸子湿漉漉的望向他，雪地里散步的小鹿般的。他呼出一团白雾，俯下身去触那柔软的唇，温柔的舔舐上面雪花的凉意。<br/>
“圣诞快乐，Bucky。”</p><p>圣诞快乐，我爱你。</p><p>Steve 的指尖轻轻摩挲着另一只兜里的檞寄生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这已然是我所拥有的一切了。</p><p>是吗？</p><p> </p><p>他把背包抱在胸前，抬起一点帽子去看窗外，匆匆掠过的景物就像倒放的录像带，晨光微弱的照拂着玻璃窗上的倒影，无声的降示过往的宣判。<br/>
对面缩在父亲怀里的小女孩好奇的瞧着他——小孩子最敏锐——高大强壮的身体，锋利深邃的轮廓，却有柔软微卷的棕发，湿润迷茫的眼睛和无辜上翘的唇角。事物的两端在这个男人身上体现得淋漓尽致，一个复杂却不违和的矛盾体。<br/>
“你想要一颗奶糖吗？”女孩身侧的小手攥得紧紧的。这个男人看上去很需要关心。<br/>
他被突然的询问惊了一下，迟疑的转过头，看见女孩大大的清澈的眼睛。<br/>
“给你。”她朝他伸手，摊开小小的掌心。<br/>
他犹豫的看着女孩，又看着抱着女孩的男人。男人有一头耀目的金发，看起来就像——他得到了一个友好的微笑。<br/>
“谢谢。”他小声说，接过了奶糖。</p><p>正午的车站人也很多，他压紧帽檐，紧张的握着背包带子，被挤得东倒西歪，全然没个士兵的样子。他逆着人群努力去看清每个方向的指示牌，顺着意识朝一个方向前进。<br/>
很好，没有人注意到他，你做的不错。<br/>
街面的人也没有减少一点，红路灯堵住了赶路的人群，他展开刚刚从车站获得的地图，颜色各异的线条纵横在几个色块上面，旁边标着密密麻麻的小字。他认真的寻找——他不知道自己在找什么，但如果他看见了，他立马就会认出来。<br/>
啊，找到了。<br/>
他抬起头，刚刚还在身旁的人群已经到了马路中央，他打量对面的路标，默默的调转了脚步，往另一个方向前进。</p><p>他站在原地，迎着刺目的斜日，再一次的把路标上的字符和地图上核对，一致的。<br/>
可——他向四处望去——不对，有哪里不对。<br/>
不是这样的，这里，这里不是这样的。<br/>
裁剪整齐的碧绿草地，慢悠悠遛狗的退休老人，共推一辆婴儿车的新婚夫妻，手牵着手散步的年轻情侣，欢笑追逐的孩童——<br/>
一个迷路的老兵。</p><p> </p><p>他最终没看到想找的那栋房屋。对应地址编号上的房子墙壁上挂着陌生的姓氏，整个屋子已经残破不堪，他从一个清洁工那打听到几个月前这发生了天然气爆炸，屋主的胳膊都飞到了对面人家的院子里。<br/>
看吧，世人都那么不幸。<br/>
他背对着暮色，看见自己的轮廓映在破败的门上，手轻轻一推，门就向内打开了，一屋子的狼藉。残破的家具，玻璃渣，墙体的碎片散乱在地上，落了一层蒙蒙的灰，如块简陋的硷布。他的影子就曲折的匍匐在上面，哀悼不知姓名的墓碑。</p><p>是这样吗？这就是全部了吗？</p><p>通向二楼的楼梯被气波冲断了，上不去。其实他也不必要上去，这里的一切，除了地址对他来说都没有意义。<br/>
可，可他还是鬼使神差的上到了二楼，凭着自己强化过的体能。这一层损伤的程度小一些，至少墙体完整，他摸着外皮脱落的墙壁，感觉自己在抚摸一块苍老的树皮。</p><p>太阳已经完全沉了下去，夜色笼过来，社区里的路灯逐一亮起，他突然察觉到有人在身后。<br/>
“Steve ”，Bucky头也没转一下，手依旧停在墙上。<br/>
没有应答，只有越来越近的脚步声——这很奇怪，Steve 走路从来没有声音，除非——“Bucky”他的声音听起来并不愉快。<br/>
Bucky慢慢的转过身，背上还背着那个傻气的背包，里面装着他这一周以来的所有物资——纸钞，葡萄糖针剂，伪造的证件，几张票根和一颗奶糖。<br/>
Steve 看起来累极了，两眼充血，眼圈发青，双颊下凹，胡子拉渣，耀眼的金发变得暗淡无光，连地板上投向他的影子也变得细长瘦小。而这全是他的错。<br/>
对不起。他的嘴唇翁动，没有发出任何声音。眼睁睁的看着男人带着戾气朝自己走近，脚下却生了根似的动弹不得。<br/>
他把头埋下去，又张了张口，这次说了出来。<br/>
“对不起。”<br/>
说完，他自己都被这哑得像在沙地上滚了一圈的声音吓了一跳。他把头埋得更深了。未知的恐惧涌上来，和着那些最遥远的记忆之上的记忆，浪似的打着他——<br/>
士兵必须无条件服从一切命令。<br/>
士兵不得无视长官的命令。<br/>
士兵不得擅自脱离组织。</p><p>他闭上眼，等待应有的怒火与惩罚。</p><p>是这样吗？这就是全部了。</p><p>但最终他得到的只是一个克制的拥抱和颤抖的叹息。<br/>
“天啊，Bucky……”那个人说，金色的碎发都在他肩膀颤动，黑暗中是一片乏味的白。<br/>
他小心的回搂住男人，手自己就轻轻的拍了起来，好像已经这么做过无数次了，一下一下安抚又讨好的拍在男人宽厚的背上。<br/>
他的肩膀好像湿了一块，他没动，还是拍背。这没什么，他也经常流泪。<br/>
等男人终于抬起头时，月亮已经升起来了，Bucky借着月光看清他的一脸水渍，还没想清楚该说点什么，就被按着脑袋吻住了。</p><p>Steve 吻得又凶又急，狠命的吮着咬着他的唇瓣，牙尖陷进软肉里带起尖锐的疼痛。他闷哼一声全部坦然接受，张开嘴容蛮横的舌尖伸进自己口中扫荡。<br/>
背包在推搡中滑下肩头，又同着衣服一起掉在地上。一阵天旋地转，他被粗鲁的丢在床上，随即阴影兜头覆上来。<br/>
Steve 生气了。被进入时Bucky迷迷糊糊的想，一边死死抓紧身侧的床单，下意识克制住喉咙里的痛呼。<br/>
撞击从来都是凶狠的。Bucky的身体柔软的不可思议，双腿架在肩上能压到胸口，Steve 压着他猛烈的抽送，每一个来回都发出响亮的声音。太重了。Bucky难受的咬住嘴唇，手臂不自觉的挡住眼睛，身体不停颤抖。可Steve 还嫌不够似的，一次进得比一次深，一次撞得比一次重。<br/>
直到Bucky终于受不住的哽咽起来，Steve 的动作在缓和了一些。他放下膝窝被握出指印的双腿，坐起来半跪着，让身下的人更好呼吸，然后掐着下陷的腰线继续抽送。<br/>
“Bucky……”他一边狠狠干着他，一边痛苦的喊着他的名字，好像受这折磨的人是他一样。<br/>
Bucky被顶得说不出话，一只手撑起身子，一只手颤颤巍巍的搂住Steve 的脖子，主动凑上去接吻。<br/>
Steve 连忙回搂住他。这次的亲吻温柔了许多，Steve 含着他的唇喘息，低沉的声音贴着胸口嗡鸣着传进他的体内。<br/>
“Bucky，别再这样了……”<br/>
“求你，下次一定告诉我……”<br/>
“和我一起回去吧……”</p><p>摇头。</p><p>撞击突然停止了，Steve 撑起身子看他，一脸不可置信。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
灰绿色的眼睛湿透了，脸上全是泪痕， 不说话，看着他的眼神却坚定得要命。<br/>
“因为这里吗？”Steve 逼问。<br/>
犹豫，点头。<br/>
Steve 愣了一下，嘴角突然牵出一个极其难看的微笑。他看起来在狂喜与绝望的两个极端摆荡。<br/>
“我知道，我知道你在想什么，”他俯下身去拥抱Bucky，在鼻尖落下细吻“我知道你想要什么，Bucky，这很好，真的，这是我知道的最好的事。”可他听起来难过极了。<br/>
灰绿眸子不解的望着他，蕴着团白蒙蒙的雾气，包裹着他的温暖体内讨好似的收紧。<br/>
他一下说不出口。</p><p>你想的那些都是不可能的啊，Bucky，你会死的。<br/>
你会死的啊，他们在金属手臂里安了炸弹，只要脱离组织无论何时都能引爆。拆掉手臂也没用，线体切断的瞬间就会释放高强度的电压直到你休克致死。他们还把一套程序植入了你的脑子，几个简单的单词就能让你唯命是从，我也会这个，是的，我也会，他们教给我了，你想听听吗？可我从来都没打算对你用过。</p><p>动作又开始了，床在他们身下发出声声哀叫，Steve 握着Bucky的大腿根部，将它们打得更开，快而狠的撞，一边撞一边对身下颤抖的人低语。<br/>
“回去吧，Bucky，和我一起回去吧。”<br/>
“你会死的，求你了，真的求你了。”<br/>
“别这样，你看着我，你看看我。”<br/>
他听了，迎着满眼月光去看他，他也像是浸浴在月光里一样，一个落魄的阿波罗。<br/>
太阳神在哭。<br/>
”别，别哭……”他自己说话还带着哭腔，还安慰起他。<br/>
“答应我。”他流着泪说，眼泪砸在他的颧骨上，很快与他自己的混在一起。<br/>
Bucky看着他，看了好久好久，最后还是摇了摇头。</p><p>不了，Steve ，谢谢你。</p><p>为什么？这些都可以再来，只要我们活着，只要我们还在一起……我只求我们在一起。</p><p>不一样的。</p><p>别这样，Bucky，我不明白，我不明白。</p><p>Steve ，我不是一个好心人了。不再是了。</p><p>我不明白。你在说什么，你明白吗？</p><p>我明……</p><p>明白吗？你明白吗？</p><p>我……</p><p>你明白吗？</p><p>……</p><p>明白吗？</p><p>你明白吗？明白吗？你明白吗？</p><p>……</p><p>身下的人逐渐没了声音，他如梦初醒般坐直起来，惊慌失措的去找他，只得到一张苍白无神的脸。<br/>
灰绿色的冰。</p><p>“……Bucky？”<br/>
没有任何反应。<br/>
苍白的月光如薄被般盖住床上赤裸的躯体，精巧的关节和眉眼宛如精雕细琢的陶瓷娃娃。<br/>
他的血液一截一截缓缓凝固，坠海般的窒息感淹没了整个房间。</p><p> </p><p>But,</p><p>You never will know ,<br/>
if you want ,<br/>
I will die for you.</p><p>Please , let me prove  .</p><p> </p><p>他被两个白衣服搀扶着，摇摇晃晃的走下机器。看见一个人面向他，手抵在额角，往外划开一条弧线。<br/>
他皱了皱眉，还没反应出那是什么意思，就见那人向旁退开一步，露出身后的一个人。<br/>
棕色卷发，灰绿眼睛。<br/>
士兵。<br/>
“Sir."</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>